greenfamilytreefandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Green
Born Karl Edward Green better known as Kegward Greenos is a British Aspiring Artist/Furry born and raised in Kent, United Kingdom. 'Early Life' Karl Edward Green was born on 19 June 1999 in Gravesend, Kent, the son of Terry and Joanne Green. His mother is English, whilst the ancestry of his father can be traced back to the Māori people of New Zeland. Some believe this is where Karl gets his passion and drive from as he is well known for being very emotional and passionate about certain topics that interest him. Karl spent some of his early life attending school in Dartford, Kent. Growing up Karl was widely known as 'Shrimpy' by his friends and former teachers, due to him priding himself in having what he claims is a 'shrimp-like penis'. Whilst at school Karl excelled at Basketball and Judo, he went on to play for his school's Basketball team. During school, Karl had a dream of becoming an artist, when he first discovered his passion for art he started drawing every day and working on improving his skills. This did not last long as he soon stopped doing this and decided to spend his spare time playing on his Playstation 4 with Caleb Rogers and George Blakemore instead. This is something he has come out saying he deeply regrets to this day. 'Career' When Karl first left college he was expecting to take a little time to find his feet and try and get a job within the Art industry, however, his father Terry had other plans for Karl. Terry knew that growing up he had been a little soft on his son and he thought that if he found a job it would toughen him up. He started by forcing Karl to apply for as many jobs as he possibly could online, however, they did not have much success so after two days he drove Karl down to the local factories and made him go and hand his CV into the workplaces. Surprisingly Karl struggled with the interview phase of the Job search, within the first two months of applying for jobs he had two interviews at Sainsbury's in Northfleet, Kent, Both of these were unsuccessful. This knocked Karls's confidence and made him question if he was going the right way about trying to get a job. That's when he stumbled across agency work, he applied to a job agency online and they found him a vacancy within the first week of being on the system, he was so happy and so was his Father. Swallow Aquatics When Karl first started working for Swallow aquatics he was nothing more than an agency employee, however, he worked hard and after the 3 month agency period was over, Steve who was the boss at the time, decided to keep him on full time. When Karl first got the permanent role at Swallow he was very proud of himself and decided to take some time to relax from the job search. Category:Green